Para Yamato
by Liss Noir
Summary: La primera palabra que Takeru aprendió a escribir había sido su nombre, la segunda había sido el nombre de su hermano mayor.


**Para Yamato**

La primera palabra que Takeru aprendió a escribir había sido su nombre, la segunda había sido el nombre de su hermano mayor.

Aclaración: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Línea temporal: 1996, un año más tarde del divorcio de Natsuko y Hiroaki.

Personajes principales: Takeru Takaishi.

* * *

Takeru era un niño alegre y cariñoso. Le gustaba abrazar a su mamá cuando ésta le leía un cuento de buenas noches, todos los días llevaba una fruta deliciosa para su maestra favorita y le encantaba compartir su almuerzo con sus amigos en el jardín de niños.

También le encantaba aprender. Takeru era un niño muy listo y ahora que tenía ya cinco años de edad sabía que era hora de que aprendiera muchas cosas más pues estaba a punto de empezar la primaria, su mamá se lo había explicado en una ocasión después de un berrinche muy grande por no querer ir al colegio.

Su hermano Yamato ya iba a la primaria, hace algún tiempo que él y papá habían dejado de vivir con ellos. Bueno, en realidad habían sido él y mamá los que se marcharon pero Takeru en ese momento no era capaz de entender el porqué. Lo único que sabía era que ahora él y mamá estaban solos y que extrañaba que Yamato tocara la armónica para él y que papá jugara a raspar su barba en el dorso de su mano.

Así que cuando por fin aprendió a escribir con letra desprolija "Takeru" se acercó con su maestra y muy tranquilamente le dijo:

—Señorita Fujiwaka, quiero aprender cómo se escribe "Yamato".

—¿Y quién es Yamato, Takeru?

—Es mi hermano mayor. –respondió sonriendo.

La maestra se inclinó con el pequeño niño rubio y se esforzó lo más que pudo en enseñarle como se escribía el nombre de su hermano mayor. Cuando éste finalmente tuvo todas las letras reunidas en el orden correcto emitió una brillante sonrisa y volvió a su libreta antes de agradecerla a la señorita Fujiwaka.

Mamá lo recogió del jardín de niños y lo llevó a casa dónde le hizo uno de sus platillos favoritos a la hora de comer, luego vieron televisión juntos y Takeru le mostró la hoja con su nombre en letras verdes.

—Vaya, mi niño genio ya sabe escribir. –sonrió Natsuki Takaishi besándole la coronilla.

—¡Sí! –exclamó contento.

Un par de semanas después Natsuko volvía del trabajo como era su rutina diaria. Pasó a la escuela a recoger a Takeru quien salió corriendo hasta sus brazos con su mochila azul cargando en la espalda y los ojos del mismo color brillando como zafiros. Ella le despeinó el pelo de manera cariñosa y luego lo llevó hasta el auto. Ambos subieron apresuradamente y pronto estuvieron en casa.

—¿Has aprendido cosas nuevas hoy, cielo? –indagó Natsuko.

—He aprendido lo que es un _cartero_. –respondió Takeru con ternura. Su madre le sonrió antes de comenzar a lavar los trastes.

El niño corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, una costumbre que había adquirido desde hace un par de días. Natsuko veía que se ponía a dibujar toda la tarde como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Casas, coches, animales, de todo lo que se le ocurriera. Por una parte le parecía encantador que su pequeño hijo fuese todo un artista pero por otra también le parecía que debía hacer más cosas de niños como jugar, correr, ensuciarse y romper cosas, lo normal.

—¿Quieres un poco de tarta, cielo? –preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.

Takeru al verla saltó de su silla y corrió hasta tomarla de la mano y jalarla hacia dentro de la habitación. Natsuko lo dejó, cuestionando que era lo que sucedía y el niño respondió sonriente:

—Te quiero mostrar algo, mamá.

La antigua señora Ishida llegó hasta el escritorio de Takeru donde pasaba horas y horas dibujando sin parar. La mujer observó que su hijo sacaba de debajo del escritorio una gran pila de hojas y las ponía enfrente de ella.

El niño se encontraba entusiasmado de por fin poder mostrar su obra terminado; después de mucho esforzarse sabía que era momento que mamá viera en lo que había trabajado. Pronto ésta comenzó a pasar los ojos por los pedazos de papel de manera intranquila. Takeru fue testigo de cómo, poco a poco, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—He aprendido a escribir el nombre de mi hermano para que el _cartero_ le lleve todo lo que le hice mamá. –dijo sonriendo. –Yamato me cuidaba cuando tenía miedo de la oscuridad o de las pesadillas así que le hice muchos dibujos.

El dibujo de un sol, el dibujo de una casa, el dibujo de un perro, el de un gato, el de un elefante, el de un columpio, el de una manzana, todos y cada uno de ellos tenía encima la leyenda "Para Yamato"

Takeru se había esforzado mucho, había buscado los colores exactos, había visto todo tipo de caricaturas y libros buscando qué dibujarle a su hermano, había pasado horas y horas trabajando en ello por puro amor al arte. Sabía que su hermano ahora estaba lejos y que no podía volver a vivir con él porque mamá le había explicado que necesitaba que alguien cuidara a papá, pero ahora Takeru ya nunca podría agradecerle haber cuidado de él cuando los miedos lo agobiaban, ya no podía hacerle grandes torres con los cubos para regalárselas ni tampoco podía abrazarlo con fuerza cuando lloraba por haber sido regañado. Lo único que le quedaba eran esos dibujos y las ganas de poder darle algo a Yamato.

—Es para que no se olvide de mí. –explicó el niño cuando vio a su madre llorar. –Es para que mi hermano me recuerde. También le hice unos dibujos a papá, mira…

Sacó otro par de hojas que decían en letra descuidada _papá_.

—Ahora mamá tiene que llevarlas con el _cartero_. –pidió Takeru con ilusión en su voz. –Pero no llores mamá, prometo que te haré muchos dibujos a ti también muy pronto.

Natsuko abrazó a su hijo mientras sollozaba en su pequeño hombro. Takeru parecía confundido pero la abrazó con mucha fuerza y dejó los dibujos sobre la mesa. Pensó que no importaba que no le llegaran a Yamato, si ponían a mamá tan triste eso era porque definitivamente algo había hecho mal. Lloró asustado, no le gustaba que su madre se pusiera así y menos por algo que él había hecho.

—¡Lo siento mucho! –gritó el niño. –Perdóname mamá, no te quería hacer llorar.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo beso su frente y negó con la cabeza. Finalmente después de largos minutos en los cuales Natsuko se limitó a acariciar el rubio cabello de su pequeño hijo, ésta dijo:

—Los dos podemos llevarle los dibujos a Yamato el fin de semana, ¿Quieres, Takeru?

Él sonrió brillantemente y empezó a dar saltos de alegría. No había nada que quisiera más que verlo a él y a papá. Después de todo pensó que no necesitaría del cartero y se entusiasmó porque se dio cuenta que iba a poder decirle a los dos que ya sabía leer y escribir y que la próxima vez iba a hacerles una verdadera carta como la que habían visto que llevaban los carteros en sus bolsos.

Recordó sus palabras inexactas y desprolijas. Ahora ya era un niño grande que sabía leer y escribir y que pronto iría a la primaria como su hermano.

Aquel pensamiento logró hacer que durmiera toda la noche como un bebé.


End file.
